Raikou Hikari
Raikou Hikari, is the Son of shuurai Hikari, Also Known as Shuurai Inari to Kaze and the Inari Family. He is a recent new Member of Shattered Dusk easily rising to S-Class thanks to his Lightning God Slayer Magic and Lightning-Make. Appearance He is often Seen wearing a sleeveless jacket and shirt with blue jeans. Although he has been known to wear an outfit similar to his half Brother. Personality He is a Sadistic asshole to everyone even his own Comrades. He seems to hate almost everything in life opting to Destroy it all as he says just to be with the stuff he likes, which is nothing. He loves to be Ironic at times being that he finds his Name Ironic. He Also seems to hold an Arrogant streak to him. Although on the Outside he seems to be a total Sadistic he actually just wants someone to accept him or to love him. This causes him to be Quite Lonely. He also will sometimes spare some of his victims for no reason. He seems to hold a grudge against Kaze for his "Better Life", he Also seems to resent how Kaze "Let" their Mother die.THis Grudge has caused him to go out of his Way to torture Kaze and Destroy what Kaze Loves.Going as Far as to steal what Kaze holds Most Precious. History "Hmph who cares to known about this" Raikou was born to An S-class mage as well as Shuurai Hikari before Shuurai Met Kage Inari and married him. His father an evil bastard ultimately ran away with his son never telling Shuurai where they went or letting her see her son. After that for Several Years Raikou father would torture Raikou into doing things and to use his Magic to hurt others. The torturing would go on daily until one Day Raikou had enough and Kill his Father in cold Blood and left town Never looking back. He then went looking around for his Mother trying to find her. It wasn't till years later that he finally found out what happened to her when he Met Kage Inari. Kage explained everything to raikou since he felt sorry and kinda looked at the boy like his own son. Unfortunately for Kage, Raikou grew upset at the lose of a mother he never got to cherish and attacked him critically injuring him. Form that day forth He vowed to destroy the Inari Family, Vowing Revenge on them for not saving his mother from her untimely death. He has Joined Shattered Dusk for this sole purpose. Synopsis Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities Incredible Reflexes -his reflexes are close to superhuman levels because of Intense training to defeat all of the Inari family, Mages known for their Skills. Unmatched Swordsmen Skills - being fond of Swords and their ability in Combat he has trained himself in the art of Swords to the point that he can beat most sword wielders with unexpected ease.Even Beating Kage Inari a Man known for his Swordsmanship out right to the Shock of Kage himself. Incredible Durability - From his years being tortured by his Biological Father Raikou has gained an Incredible amount of resistance to damage being able to take a fully powered up magic attack from a mage with little to no scars on him. Loss of Pain -''' Also over the years of being constantly tortured raikou lost some of his pain sensors making him not feel some of the damage he is dealt. This Means he can take more damage then normal and not flinch but this also works as a disadvantage meaning sometimes he could be critically injured and not feel it ultimately making him take more damage then he would normally. '''Magic and Magical Abilities 'Extreme amounts of Magic - '''Being born from not only an S-Class mage but Shuurai renowned with her Title of Lightning God/Goddess it is only natural that his Amount of Magic power is extremely higher then most mages and even S-Class mages. 'Lightning God Slayer Magic - 'Unknown to Shuurai when her Son was Taken she also lost her Magic Tome from which she learned Her own God Slayer Magic. So after killing his own Father, out of the need to survive, Raikou took the book and through it he learned His Mother's Magic. With this Magic Raikou has Complete Control Over Lightning and Lightning Magic, even Lightning from other Lightning Mages. He is also Immune to all other forms of Lightning. As a slayer he is able to eat the Element of his slayer meaning he is able to eat all "lower" forms of Lightning but he is unable to eat his own Lightning he creates. 'Lightning-Make - '''Unnaturally compared to most other users of Lightning-Make, All lightning structures that Raikou's makes are black in color this is from his Lightning God Slayer Magic. His Structures also seem to be a lot more powerful in terms of strength and Numbing Effect. Trivia￼